jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aron Kellemann
Aron Kellemann was a Jedi Master and the commander of the Osarian Guard. Though officially a Jedi, his alignment was with the Unifying Force and not the Light Side. He also created a fighting form of his own rather than mastering any of the established forms, and developed a battle technique known as Reka Cili. History Born on Coruscant into a family of mechanics, Aron Kellemann was always a quiet young man, with few friends growing up. He was sensitive to some sounds and to bright lights, and preferred isolation over participation. One of the few friends he did have was Ashlee Powell, who would later follow him in his decision to become a fighter pilot for what was then the New Republic. Kellemann rose quickly through the ranks of Starfighter Command, commanding a squadron at the age of twenty-three. It was during this period that he began developing Kulak Buri, the first of the Dorozhka Voyiina subforms. *''Main article:Rapier Squadron'' Then disaster struck. His squadron responded to a distress call from a freighter just outside the Susevfi system, only to find a Star Destroyer and its full complement of fighters waiting. He was the only survivor; the one death he would regret the most was that of Lana Chyornova, who had been his lover for the past two years. He was cleared of any charges relating to the incident, but resigned his commission and returned to live as a civilian on Coruscant. At this point he became bitterly cynical, and developed Krai Buri, arguably the most deadly of the Dorozhka Voyiina subforms...but again tragedy found him in the form of the Yuuzhan Vong war. The war saw the loss of Coruscant...and the deaths of his entire family. He rejoined the military, taking the rank of General, then through a chance encounter met Luke Skywalker who recognized his potential and arranged for him to be trained as a Jedi. Shortly after reaching the rank of Master, however, he left the Order to join Ashlee Powell in founding a small mercenary group called the FireWings, which became the Osarian Guard after settling on the planet Osarian. It was around this time that he began developing the third subform of the Dorozhka Voyiina, the Myech Buri. Shortly after arriving on Osarian, Kellemann and the FireWings (not yet reorganized in the the Guard) deployed to Hoth, where a large scale battle was taking place. While the fighter squadron flew cover for the Jedi forces in the battle, Kellemann himself landed to join the fighting on the ground. It turned out to be a poor decision; he lost his right hand and most of the arm in the fighting, and had to be placed in his fighter and towed back to Osarian. Then a strike force led by Dark Lord Vindicus launched an attack on Osarian; in a heated duel, with a ground battle raging around them, Kellemann defeated and killed Vindicus, only to discover that the Sith had survived the battle as a Force ghost...and had turned one of the commandos involved in the attack. That man, a Mandalorian named Iviin Vanth, became Darth Skira, and Kellemann spends much time even now countering Skira's actions, trying to either bring him to the Light...or kill him and eliminate the threat. Kellemann began training an apprentice, only to have him fall, destroyed by one of Kellemann's own techniques. Jonath Lithala tried to achieve the same connection his master had to the Force, only to lose control and burn out, vanishing spectacularly in a burst of blue-green fire. Now Kellemann has taken another Padawan and is determined not to make the same mistakes again... Description Just over six feet tall, and slender but strong. Grey-green eyes that turn a luminous silver while in a Reka Cili meditation. His hair is for the most part dark brown, but the temples are silver. He is most commonly seen in either a dark grey flight suit or a uniform of military cut but with no insignia on it. Underneath he wears a full suit of flex-reactive armor. His right arm, though a prosthetic, looks entirely natural. .]] On his right hand he wears blue-black ring with the insignia of the ''Bratstvo Svobodii on it. The blade inlays are cut from a dark blue stone, as dark as the metal of the ring but faceted internally to give in an inner fire. This stone is known as the "Darklight," or more properly the "Tyemnovo Sveta," a synthetic stone that also lends its name to Kellemann's longsword. The hilt inlay of dagger is pearlescent, while the hilt inlays on the swords are of a pale gold. Positions served *One of five Executives on the Osarian Jedi Council *Commander of the Osarian Guard *Serves on the board of Chyornov Combat Systems *Regent (and advisor to Arch) of the Bratstvo Svobodii Powers and Abilities *He developed the Reka Cili meditation used by himself, Jonath Lithala, and many of his ground troops. *He is able to use an extremely powerful form of Force Lightning; unlike the green Electric Judgment used by the Jedi or the blue Lightning used by the Sith, Kellemann's lightning is silver in color. *He is a master of Mechu-Deru, in part because of his past as a mechanic. *He is also skilled in the power of Force Weapon; a form of it is used to wield his trademark Cyertsye Tyemnovo Sveta. *He is capable of using Kinetite, though he rarely does except as a diversion in a fight. *Kellemann is adept in both Alter Environment and Force Storm, particularly where the manipulation of energy is concerned. *He is fairly skilled in Combustion. *While telepathy is often (and erroneously) considered a given for an Force user in JvS, Kellemann is unusually adept at it. *A variant of Force Sight, actually a part of Reka Cili. He is able to see energy in general, not just light, and especially the Force. This essentially makes him immune to most illusions. Dorozhka Voyiina *''Main article:Dorozhka Voyiina'' The Dorozhka Voyiina is the fighting form created by Kellemann. It is unpredictable in nature and consists of several subforms, including a form for unarmed combat, a single saber, a saberstaff, a Jar'Kai form, and a form for the Jar'Kai Staff. The characteristics of these subforms vary based on the characteristics of the weapon used. Weapons and Armor Kellemann's primary weapon is a Jar'Kai staff with blue/gold blades, its hilt made from klas alloy. He also has, but does not always carry, two pairs of other lightsabers, along with multiple other weapons: *The first pair consists of two sabers whose blades are pitch black, best described as voids that seem to suck in light. In a sense they do; the voidsabers are modified to absorb, rather than deflect, any energy they encounter. This allows them to recharge if in a firefight. Both voidsabers are dual-phase and can be joined at the hilts to form a saberstaff. Their hilts are likewise made from klas. *The second pair consists of one silver and one midnight blue saber, again both dual-phase and able to be linked at the hilt. *In addition, Kellemann possesses a ceremonial lightsaber with a pure white blade and an electrum hilt. It has never been used in combat, as it is intended as a part of Kellemann's dress uniform. However, in a time of need it would serve. *Kellemann wields the Cyertsye Tyemnovo Sveta, a massive longsword. *He also has available multiple edged weapons of various types. The most notable are a set of half a dozen throwing knives of the same alloy used in Sith swords, a double-bladed sword, and a matched pair of sabers made from klas alloy. *His right arm, a prosthetic, contains multiple holdout weapons, including a blaster built into the index finger, two vibroblades in the palm itself that slide out of the knuckles, a molecular stiletto that likewise emits from the base of the middle finger, and compartments fitted for the Jar'Kai staff and four throwing knives. The shell of the prosthetic itself is made of klas alloy, as are the edges of the vibroblades. *Most of the time, and during duels, he wears a modified full suit of CCS mark II Flex-reactive armor (the deviation from the standard design being, primarily, the lack of a right sleeve and the presence of a port that can be directly plugged in to his cybernetic arm's internal power supply) underneath a dark grey flight suit. When involved in a major ground battle, however, he often wears CCS mark II powered armor. Forces *''Main Article:Osarian Guard'' Relationships * While commanding the original Rapier Squadron, Kellemann would fall in love with Lana Chyornova, a member of the family that owned Chyornov Combat Systems. She died in the same ambush that killed the Rapiers; her name would live on in the Osarian Guard's Lana Company. * At some point he began to have feelings for Ashlee Powell, but refused to act on these feelings because she was directly underneath him in his chain of command. After her near-death over Osarian, however, the pair stopped resisting what they both felt. Goals and Accomplishments Goals *The safety of Osarian *To preserve the trust those he leads have in him *The preservation of freedom against the darkness at all costs Accomplishments *The creation of Reka Cili *The creation of Dorozhka Voyiina *Establishment of the Osarian Guard *See "Positions Served" section Category:Characters Category:Pilots Category:Jedi Master Category:Humans